


Some Like it Hot

by puppyfeetboy



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran, The Power Station (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfeetboy/pseuds/puppyfeetboy
Summary: I watched that live video of Duran Duran performing Some Like it Hot about 80 times and it made me so hot and bothered every single time I had to write a short drabble about it. Um,,, sorry.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Some Like it Hot

**Author's Note:**

> here's the video
> 
> https://youtu.be/EkKRsrJT_u8

Simon couldn’t help himself around John. The brunet was just so handsome and he was so good with his fingers. On the bass of course. When John flirted back with him on stage, Simon could feel the sweat dripping down his back. The crowd squealed when Simon got close enough to John that their lips almost touched over the mic during ‘Some Like it Hot’. The song itself made Simon excited, especially knowing it was written by his lover’s side project. The intimate interaction was what the fans wanted, at least that’s what he told the press after shows or during interviews. But behind the scenes, Simon knew John’s flirting during the show meant he’d be getting laid later. Maybe in the dressing room if he was lucky. Or maybe John would make him wait until they were on the tour bus. Both options excited him. 

When the lights dimmed and the band left the stage, Simon threw off his neon floral jacket and pushed his long hair back. He’d let it grow out longer than usual and it was curling down to his shoulders. He walked into their dressing room and started to unbutton his shirt when John slammed the door and pushed him back against the wall. Simon grinned.

“Took you long enough, sweetheart.” He moaned slightly as John kissed and bit at his neck. He grabbed John’s wrists and flipped himself over so John was the one against the wall. He pinned his wrists over his head and John leaned forward to nip at his nose. 

“Good show tonight. You sing my song well.” His face filled with color as Simon pushed both John’s wrists into one of his hands so he could reach down and palm between John’s legs. He bit his lip and his eyes rolled back. Simon was less of a tease and more of a ‘get on with it’ type lad. John always acted so tough but Simon was the one in charge. 

“Please…” John begged and leaned his head back against the wall in pleasure. Simon unzipped his trousers and was pleased to see he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

“All for me, Johnny?” He wrapped his hand around John’s cock and the brunet cried out. 

“Si… If you don’t take me right now I’ll lose my mind.” Simon liked the sound of that.

“Maybe I just like it when you beg.” He smirked and sucked at John’s neck. Simon took both his hands off John which solicited a whine from the skinnier man. 

“Just a minute, you needy whore.” Simon unzipped his own trousers and shoved them down around his ankles so he could push John down onto his knees. John didn’t need to be asked, he stuck his tongue out and licked up the salty precum leaking from the head of Simon’s cock. Then John took him slowly into his hot as sin mouth and swallowed around him. Simon’s breathing hitched every time he felt the tip hit the back of John’s throat. John gagged with a smile on his gorgeous face and Simon placed a hand in his hair and tugged on it. Simon was so close it hurt.

“Stop!” He pushed John’s head back but he almost didn’t want to, the way he was giving him those puppy dog eyes. He flipped John back around and pushed him down onto a table in the room. He went down onto his elbows with his ass in the air and waited patiently. Simon used John’s spit to coat his fingers and pushed one into the tight ring of John’s ass. He moaned like a prostitute and pleaded for a second, and a third. Simon finally felt like he’d prepped his boy enough and spit more on his cock so he could push into him. John moaned loudly and drooled onto the table. He looked back over his shoulder and was mesmerized by Simon’s strong shoulders. That voice and body really got him going, especially on show nights. He was so riled up from listening to Simon sing to him that he could barely focus on playing bass most of the time. Tonight though, as Simon was pounding into him, he felt like he was the king of the fucking world. He felt every thrust and groaned in time. When Simon dug his nails into John’s shoulders, he knew it was over. He came onto the table and collapsed as Simon pulled out and came all over his back. He panted and laughed. 

“Great aim, darling.” He rolled over and looked up at Simon who was on such a sex high that he could barely tell where he was. John popped back up to his feet and kissed him on the cheek. 

“See you on the bus…” He grabbed his clothes and left the room.


End file.
